Many individuals carry drink containers that hold water or other hot or cold potable beverages. These drink containers typically include a bottle that is formed from plastic or metal. These containers also frequently include a cap, which is removably secured to a neck or other opening of the bottle. As an example, some such drink containers include a threaded cap that is tethered to the neck of the container. Some conventional drink containers further include a drink spout, or nozzle, that is integral with the cap and from which liquid may be drawn from the drink bottle without removal of the cap from the bottle. Some such nozzles include a manual or automatic valve for selectively restricting liquid from being dispensed through the nozzle, and some do not. Examples of such drink containers with valved nozzles include squeezable drink containers with push-pull drink spouts and CAMELBAK® brand drink containers with bite-actuated mouthpieces. Some bottles further include a closure for sealing the drink spout. Some closures are untethered and/or are used with caps that do not include a retention mechanism for stowing the closure when it is not being used to close the nozzle. Some closures are tethered to the bottle so that upon removal of the closure from the drink spout, the closure does not become lost, misplaced, or otherwise separated from the bottle and/or cap. However, a closure that is coupled to a cap by a tether may otherwise be free to move relative to the cap (within a range of motion defined by the tether), and thus may be awkward or bothersome to a user attempting to drink from the drink spout. Thus, there exists a need for drink containers with improved closure retention mechanisms.